Another Love - Destiel
by Anithasakura
Summary: Un nuevo año escolar empezaba para Dean y Sam, luego del trágico accidente de su padres, pero cambia completamente cuando conocen a Castiel, un estudiante que va al mismo curso que Dean. Lo que parecía ser un encuentre casual, termina siendo parte del destino el que se encontraran. *AU.
1. PRÓLOGO

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"El silencio reinaba en la patrulla del nuevo Sheriff de Sioux Falls, Jody observó a sus sobrinos desde el espejo retrovisor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Ambos Winchester miraban por las ventanas en lados opuestos en completo silencio. Sam, el menor, suspiró moviendo un poco su pelo largo sobre sus ojos tristes. Por su parte, Dean, lanzaba bufidos y gruñidos por el dolor en su pierna herida por el accidente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Fue apenas un mes que pasó, John manejaba el Impala donde iba Bobby, Mary y Dean a comprar los regalos y retirar el pastel para el cumpleaños de Sam. En unos instantes todos reían y conversaban y al siguiente se escuchaba el ruido de un fuerte golpe, otro auto impactó sin piedad contra ellos. John murió al instante, mientras que Bobby a su lado quedó parapléjico, Mary murió protegiendo a Dean, que sobrevivió con una pierna rota./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"—¿Están nerviosos?— preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa pequeña, intentando iniciar una conversación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"—Un poco— confesó Sam, para luego lanzar otro suspiro sin soltar la mochila. Por su parte, Dean solo se encogió de hombros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"—Bueno, no lo estén. Ustedes son buenos chicos y seguro harán muchos amigos— animó, aunque los dos hermanos solo asintieron por inercia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"El viaje silencioso llegó a su fin cuando la Sheriff estacionó enfrente del colegio privado de la ciudad. Los tres se bajaron de la patrulla para ir directo a dirección, a pesar de que ya estaban inscriptos tenían que pasar primero hacia la dirección para hablar con la directora Anna Milton./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"_*_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jody tuvo que irse por una emergencia con un robo, mientras que a los hermanos les tocó hablar una hora más con la amable pelirroja, para cuando salieron al fin de la oficina se habían perdidos dos clases y un receso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"—Yo tengo clases en la B-9./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"—¿Quieres que te acompañe, enano?— se ofreció Dean, el menor asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Ambos Winchester se dirigen al segundo piso, cuando un estudiante bajaba las escaleras con mucha prisa y una gran maqueta de un volcán en ambas manos. El cruce era inevitable para los tres, así lo predijo el destino cuando Castiel, un joven adolescente, resbaló por las escaleras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"El tiempo aceleró cuando con rapidez Dean atrapó al joven de pelo negro, mientras que Sam estiraba sus manos para salvar el experimento de ciencia. El tiempo se detuvo para los dos adolescentes cuando verde y azul colisionaron, y regresó a la normalidad cuando sorprendió a todos el estallido del volcán, manchando a los tres de la sustancia espumosa y naranjada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"—Oh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Un segundo duró antes de estallar en risas, a pesar de que sus uniformes estaban completamente manchados y las escaleras de cerámico blanco pintadas de un desastroso naranja no fue impedimento para que se rieran./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Ese día fue especial para los hermanos Winchester, no solo porque conocieron a Castiel, sino que el pequeño ojiazul les devolvió la sonrisa que habían perdido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"N/A:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em¡Holaaa! Bienvenidos a un nuevo fanfic, esta vez esta historia será un poco diferente y es algo que quiero aclarar desde ya./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPrimero, esto es un AU, es decir Universo Alterno. Los personajes son los mismos de la serie, así que no va a ver ningún OC./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emSegundo, este fic será largo, tal vez tenga unos 30 capítulos o más. Así que tendrán historia para rato./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLo tercero, aviso desde ya que va a ser muy triste, así que tengan a la mano pañuelos!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPor último, este fanfic se lo dedico a mi esposa y mejor amiga, Libros Voladores!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEspero les guste!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAnithaSakura *:3/em/p 


	2. CAPÍTULO 1 El amigo especial

El joven adolescente se observó reflejado en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Vestía un traje negro simple de dos piezas, una camisa blanca y una desarmada corbata azulina que hacía juego con esos brillantes y profundos ojos.

El ruido de la gente en el salón principal le avisaba que la fiesta de Navidad había empezado. Sus padres cada año organizaban esa fiesta para inversionistas y gente muy importante que podrían sumar más ceros a sus cuentas.

— Te están esperando querido— había olvidado cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, por ello sin pedir permiso la mujer pelirroja entró, luciendo a su paso un vestido azul ajustado en su curvas.

— Sí, ahora voy— contestó el adolescente girándose a ver a su abuela.

— ¿Tienes problemas con eso, querido?— con una sonrisa Rowena se acercó a su nieto para alisar el saco del traje un poco y quitarle algunas pelusas, incluso se disponía a armarle el nudo de la corbata cuando una voz conocida para ambos los interrumpió.

— ¿Cas?— preguntó un rubio adolescente asomándose al cuarto para verificar que su amigo estaba ahí. Y así era, Castiel se encontraba en su habitación junto con su abuela, quienes miraron al joven que venía con un pequeño regalo envuelto en sus manos llenas de vendas.

— Dean— lo nombró Castiel logrando que el adolescente ingresará con una brillante sonrisa.

— Feliz noche buena Rowena— le saludó a la mujer con dos besos en las mejillas.

— Ay querido, ambos se ven hermosos— ella se apartó un poco, observando lo bien que lucían el par adolescentes con traje y corbatas que hacían juego con sus ojos brillantes.

Dean llevaba un traje azul muy oscuro, casi llegando al negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata verde. La pelirroja les sonrió y con un "no tarden mucho" se marchó, ya solos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa.

Castiel bajo su vista para mirar con curiosidad el paquete envuelto en un hermoso papel de regalo con dibujos de libros y un moño dorado.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó curioso.

— Pues…Verás Cas— el rubio empezó a sentirse nervioso—. Hace ya casi un año que nos conocemos y tú, ya eres mi amigo...mi mejor amigo... ¡Feliz navidad!—dijo y seguido, empujó el regalo al pecho de su amigo.

— Dean…— el pelinegro lo tomó—. Gracias—respondió para luego comenzar a abrir.

— Hey— lo detuvo tomando la pálida mano del pelinegro, al darse cuenta de la acción, inmediatamente se apartó un poco sonrojado—. Se supone que lo tienes que abrir mañana.

— Nop, solo los regalos de Santa Claus— con una sonrisa volvió a la tarea de desenvolver el primer regalo de su amigo.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó Castiel al ver el regalo de Dean, un pequeño ángel de metal pulido. Entonces el pelinegro recordó que hacía unos días atrás habían visto la película del Grinch y en el momento en que el pequeño verde le entregó a su amada un ángel parecido a este para navidad.

— ¿Te gustó?— le consultó un poco nervioso al ver el silencio de su amigo—¿Cas?

— Me encantó— susurró sin poder creer que tenía en sus manos el pequeño ángel de metal.

— Eres mi ángel Cas— el ojiazul sonrió.

— ¿Ya están listos?— el pequeño hermano de Dean lo interrumpió, Sam vestía un traje marrón con una corbata negra.

— Sí, ahí vamos enano.

El rubio camino hacia la puerta donde su hermano menor lo esperaba con una sonrisa ladina, mientras Castiel dejaba el mejor regalo que le habían dado en su mesa de luz.

— Vamos— dijo caminando rumbo a las escaleras cuando Dean lo detuvo. Castiel miró a su amigo sin entender, este se paro enfrente de él para anudar la corbata perfectamente—. Gracias.

— De nada Cas— contestó el ojiverde pasando sus brazos en los hombros de su amigo y los hombros de su hermano menor.

Castiel tocó el timbre de la casa de Singer, el mejor mecánico de Sioux Fall, Sam le abrió la puerta de inmediato.

—Hola Cas. Vienes a ver a Dean— afirmó el menor con una sonrisa.

—Sí, además te traje algunos libros—le mostró la mochila llena de varios libros un poco pesados, los ojos de Sam brillaron aceptando de inmediato la mochila.

—Está en el taller— le señalo un poco más al fondo del terreno donde comenzaba el deshuesadero de los autos—. Bobby está con él.

—Bien. Gracias Sam.

El pelinegro adolescente camino hacia la dirección que le indicó el menor de los Winchester. Las vacaciones habían empezado y Castiel las ocupaba en visitar a sus dos amigos todos los días.

Los ojos se toparon con Dean, quien estaba muy ocupado arreglando el motor de un destrozado auto. A su lado estaba Bobby indicando cada paso que debía seguir para que el Impala vuelva ronronear.

Una sonrisa triste se posó en el rostro de Castiel, él sabía lo que ese auto significaba para el rubio, por ello se sorprendió mucho cuando en Navidad, en plena fiesta le largo la noticia de que arreglaría el Impala en memoria de su padre y su madre.

—Hola Cas— el ojiverde lo llamó, apenas notó su presencia.

—Hola muchacho— le saludo Bobby, el pelinegro asintió—. Bien, me voy a dentro, el calor aquí es insoportable y tú eres muy burro y testarudo para arreglar ese pedazo de metal.

Aunque sonaba mal, en realidad el mayor confiaba mucho en el hijo de su amigo, sabía que Dean lograría arreglar el auto de su padre para que se viera igual a como antes el accidente. El rubio negó con una sonrisa mientras el mayor se marchó, dejándolos solos.

—¿Cómo estás Cas?— preguntó Dean, limpiándose el aceite en la remera.

—Bien… Mis padres me mostraron algunos folletos de varias universidades. Quieren llevarme a conocerlas, así elijo una.

—Oh, eso es genial— expresó con poco entusiasmo, mientras una presión se alojaba en su pecho. El rubio no quería separarse de su amigo, aún faltaba un año para salir de la preparatoria, pero desde ahora era bueno prepararse y elegir qué harás para el futuro.

El ojiverde suspiró, mientras Castiel se iba a una buena y muy costosa universidad, él se quedaría a trabajar en el taller de Bobby. No es del todo malo, pero al adolescente le encantaría ir a una de esas, aun que más le gustaría ir a la misma que asistirá Castiel.

—Mi padre te invita, este fin de semana quiere llevarme y me pidió que te invitara así vamos juntos a verlas.

—¿En serio? Gracias Cas, pero yo no creo que pueda pagar una universidad, de hecho prefiero que Bobby y Jody se encarguen de pagarle a Sam para que entre a Stanford, es el sueño del enano.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora hay becas, así tú también puedes ir y además no estarás solo…Yo estaré contigo ¿Elegiremos la misma universidad, cierto?

El corazón del Winchester brincó al escuchar la propuesta, por supuesto que elegiría cualquier universidad con tal de estar al lado de Castiel.

—Sabes que si— sonrió, para luego mancharle la nariz al pelinegro con aceite de motor.

—¡Dean!— gritó el ojiazul, logrando solo que el Winchester riera.

—¿Me ayudas?— señalo el auto destrozado.

El Impala era solo un auto casi destruido por completo, las puertas estaban torcidas y no tenían vidrio, el parabrisas desapareció por completo aquel día, el manubrio se había salido y la palanca de cambio estaba torcida, ni hablar de lo que quedó del motor y las llantas.

—Yo no sé nada de autos.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír de ternura.

—Tú sólo me pasas las llaves, de paso me cuentas de qué trata el último libro que leíste.

—Bueno— aceptó el ojiazul, sentándose en la mesa vieja, al lado de las herramientas que Dean tenía listas para usar.

Dean se centró en el Impala, mientras que Castiel le relataba la historia de un niño huérfano y hechicero. Al rubio le gustaba mucho escuchar a Castiel, el ojiazul tenía una linda voz, además de narrar también la historia que te la imaginabas como si fuera una película, Dean creía que en futuro su Cas podría ser un famoso escritor.

N/A:

 _¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo, espero les guste!_

 _Anithasakura *:3_


End file.
